


Love Is All You Need

by CashaMayfield



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashaMayfield/pseuds/CashaMayfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beatles had it right when they sang about Love, it really is all you need.  It’s just realising that isn’t always that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is All You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff pure and simple written by me for me and taken over by the pairings… It’s a song fic and I’m not going to apologise… I think I was trying to recreate the [one I did for LOTR](http://wildernesstales.livejournal.com/1646.html), but I failed.  I still like it though…
> 
> Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno. 
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 27/02/2008

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done_   
_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_   
_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game_   
_It's easy_

Jazz believed that there was nothing he couldn’t do.  He’d made a living out of it.  Joining the Autobots and rising through the ranks as a saboteur only served to reinforce his theory.  There was nothing that he couldn’t do.  And if he couldn’t do it, then it wasn’t possible for it to be done in the first place.  
For vorns he’d done his job, not thinking about anything else except winning the war and defeating the Decepticons.

Then he met Prowl. 

Suddenly, without warning, his reason for fighting shifted.  It was no longer for Cybertron and freedom.  It was for the soft-spoken analyst.  It was to ensure his survival.  Jazz only realised how much he cared for their strategist when he came back from a mission to find Prowl in the repair bay, stable but deep in stasis lock.  Ratchet reassured him that Prowl would survive to plan to get himself slagged again and Jazz left the repair bay, his spark a little lighter and a spring in his step.  When Prowl recovered, Jazz promised himself that he would tell him how he felt.

But Jazz never got the chance.  Once Prowl was up and mobile again, the plan to search for energy sources away from Cybertron was put forward.    He never got the chance to speak to Prowl on his own.

And then they crashed on Earth.  At first they were too busy trying to defeat the Decepticons for Jazz to even think about telling Prowl.  Then Jazz began investigating earthen culture and discovered music.  Little by little he could feel his old vigor returning and he would find himself humming along to the latest Number One while he walked down the corridor.  Every now and then he would catch the amused smile on Prowl’s face and resolve once again to tell him how he felt.  
And every time he thought that, one of them would get caught up in the fallout from the latest Decepticon plot.  It was a strange game they were playing and they both excelled at it.

But as the years passed, Jazz tired of the game and was determined to change the rules.

As it turned out after he’d cornered Prowl in a supply closet, they’d both been wanting to change the rules of the game.  Once they found that out, the rest was easy.

 

_Nothing you can make that can't be made_   
_No one you can save that can't be saved_   
_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time_   
_It's easy_

Wheeljack swore there was nothing he couldn’t make.  Any idea any mech. could come up with, he could build.  When he met Ratchet for the first time he found someone who shared his sparkfelt desire.  At least that’s what he thought right before Ratchet launched into a tirade about how long it had taken to put Wheeljack back together after his latest invention had malfunctioned.  Not that it had been his fault – sabotage by the Decepticons was a common occurrence,

The first time Ratchet came across Wheeljack was when he found the mech. on his operating table and himself elbow-deep in the engineer’s chassis, desperately trying to stop his spark from guttering out.  
He had vented a soft sigh of relief as the readings had stabilised.  He had heard good things about the engineer and how promising his inventions were.  Really, it wasn’t surprising he hadn’t been the victim of sabotage before.

Their meetings became more and more frequent; a meeting of minds as much as a meeting of sparks.  Both were convinced the other could do anything.  Ratchet thought that there was nothing that Wheeljack couldn’t make; whether it be an energy producing device, a visor for a sightless mech. or a simple cube of energon.  In turn, Wheeljack believed that Ratchet could save any mech. that ended up in his repair bay.

Over the years they learnt each others habits and quirks, moving from acquaintances to friends to lovers.  The change had been so easy to make, something that seemed so natural and right.

 

_Nothing you can know that isn't known_   
_Nothing you can see that isn't shown_   
_Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be_   
_It's easy_

Red Alert knew everything that went on in the Ark, no matter how small.  Except how his oldest friend felt about him.  Every bit of gossip found its way to Red Alert’s audios.  Everything except for how Inferno cared about him.  Somehow, the Security Director never heard about that.  
He watched everyone on the cameras he had installed in and around the Ark.  Their safety was paramount and he was determined not to be negligent in his duties.

Yet, as Red Alert watched, he felt lonely, even surrounded by all his comrades.  His attention was always drawn to finding the large red mech. on his cameras.  He always needed to know that Inferno was safe.

The day Inferno came up behind him and wrapped him in a comforting hug, Red Alert realised that there wasn’t anywhere else he wanted to be.  He was meant to be here, right here, safe and content in Inferno’s arms.  Everything after that was easy.

 

_All you need is love_   
_All you need is love_   
_All you need is love, love_   
_Love is all you need_


End file.
